Blood Promise
by Love.Hate.Need.Leave.Me
Summary: I wrote this before BP came out and thought I would see if people like it : It is only the first chapter and will stay that way but I am looking for criticim to improve my writing skills. First Fanfic!


Chapter 1

Dimitri. My lover. My soul mate was gone. Turned strigoi. The memory of the fangs sinking in his neck replays in my mind over and over again.

I had just left Lissa crying at the gate. My best friend that I had sworn to protect for life. To be her future guardian when I graduate. I was especially assigned to her because of our bond. I can feel what Lissa is feeling at look through her eyes and memories. This is a good thing when I have to find her or help her but bad when she is with her boyfriend or another term, the love of her life.

I walked along the wet and cold concrete, watching people have fun with no worries, Unaware that Dampires and Moroi where just murdered by Strigoi. Evil and twisted vampires with pale skin and red eyes. They feed of the blood of Dampires and Humans but what gives them their strength and speed and what they treasure most is Moroi Blood. Dampires are the next strongest and fastest but have a mind and conscious and protect the Moroi and kill the strigoi. That is what Dimitri was and now he has been forced changed into a Strigoi. For a Dampier to change to a strigoi they must be bitten by a true strigoi and then drink their blood which he usually forced down their throats.

As I continued I found an old and appalling motel. Cheap I immediately thought. The manager was a Fat bloke. I ask for a room and he gave me room 16. Inside the room were dirty and unclean carpets, wall and windows. Tomorrow I would head to Missoula and get money out of the bank account Adrian set up for me. I just used the money I had on me to pay for this disgraceful room. I needed sleep because tomorrow would also start to look for Dimitri. The school did not take back the stake they gave me so I had one weapon to use.

I drifted off into my dreams when suddenly I was sitting on the sand at the beach. Adrian I thought. He usually invaded my dreams. One of the things a spirit user can use. Like Adrian Lissa is a spirit user and so was . Our former teacher who turned strigoi by choice because she was starting to go crazy because of her magic. I did not wanting that to happening to Lissa. That reminded me that Guardian Tanner and I were very alike. Both of us looking to kill the love of our lives. Sad really. I felt pity for him killing Mrs. Karp but now I respect him. What he is doing I respect. ,I know I speak from experience.

'What do you want Adrian' I said looking at the ground 'why do you stalk me anyway, I just want to be left alone'.

'Can't I talk to you without getting judged in some criminal offence'? He spoke pained. I sighed. 'What is wrong little Dampier'.

'Firstly you know what is wrong, secondly I do not want to talk about it and thirdly just for the record I am fine and alive and healthy so...'

'I know you are not fine' he said 'with losing dimi...' I gave him the deadly glare. He looked down.' Sorry' and then I woke up.

I looked at the clock 4.30 AM. Ugh. I needed a shower anyway. After the shower I packed up my belonging with not much but a spear clothes', a stake, my phone and a hairbrush.

I had time to slip into Lissa mind. I felt myself slowly drift than I snapped into it.

She was crying.

'_I can't believe she left' said Eddie. In the room was Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian and my mum. _

'_Lissa do you have any idea were or why she left' said my mum. Lissa was hesitating. She was wanted to explain to everyone but new it was not her story to tell. My mum repeated her sentence._

'_I will tell you if you promise not to freak out or tell anyone. And it will only be You, Me and Christian no one else. Sorry'._

'_I already know' said Adrian 'It was really obvious and easy to spot. But everyone was in their own heads that they didn't see it'_

'_I know how I could be so stupid' said Lissa._

'_Great I am the only one that won't know' said Eddie._

'_Fine Eddie you can stay' said Lissa._

'_Explain' said my Mum sternly._

'_Rose and Dimitri where....' said Lissa. She did not want to say it._

'_They were in love' finished Adrian._

'_And now rose is off to kill him'._

'_That is like Sonya and Tanner' said Eddie._

'_They were WHAT' exclaimed my mum 'They could not have been...I mean....It was not aloud'_

'_That is why it was a secret' Said Adrian._

I snapped back in my head panting. And I started to cry uncontrollably. I could not stop. I had to. I had to find him, kill him. It is what he would have wanted. I walked out on the beginning of my Journey.

* * *

**Hi.**

**I wrote this story before Blood Promise came out. I wanted to improve my writing skill and have criticism :)**

**This is also my first fanfic. Please Review**

**Thanks**

**E xx**


End file.
